burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Burnout Paradise
Burnout Paradise (formerly known as Burnout 5) is the fifth game in the Burnout series. It is available for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It was re-released with much of its Game Changing Content as Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box in February 2009. It is the first Burnout game to feature a seamless open-world city with no loading times and no necessary online lobbies or game menus. Events :Main Article: List of Events Takedowns Takedowns in Burnout Paradise are basically the same as they were in Burnout 3 and Burnout Revenge, the only difference is that they are performed in an open world, and the addition of T-Bone Takedowns. Boost There are five types of vehicle in Burnout Paradise. Each type handles boosting differently: * Speed vehicles allow drivers to perform Burnouts and Boost Chains, similar to the boost systems featured in Burnout, Burnout 2: Point of Impact, and Burnout Dominator). * Stunt vehicles allow drivers to boost with any amount of boost in the bar. Successfully performing stunts and applying driving skills earns the driver more boost than performing takedowns. * Aggression vehicles allow drivers to boost at any time. Unlike stunt cars, however, aggression cars have a boost bar similar to the one in Burnout 3: Takedown, Burnout Revenge, and Burnout Legends, which increases in length for every takedown you perform, but shrinks when you crash or are taken down. * Certain vehicles, including the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD, the Hunter Olympus and the Bikes released in the Bike Pack, have no Boost, but compensate by gradually accelerating to very high speeds. * Locked boost cannot be turned off, once activated, until you either crash or brake to a standstill. The only vehicle to currently use this is the Extreme Hot Rod, part of the Boost Specials DLC pack. :Main Article: Burnout Paradise Boost Systems Vehicles :Main Article: Vehicles Locations Burnout Paradise takes place in Paradise City, which is divided into 5 districts: Downtown Paradise, Burnout Paradise, Palm Bay Heights, Harbor Town, and White Mountain. The downloadable Big Surf Island Update added an additional district off the coast of Paradise City. :Main article: Locations (Burnout Paradise) Soundtrack :Main Article: Track listing Features According to Alex Ward from developer Criterion Games, this game is a "complete reinvention" of the Burnout series. He also said, "To create truly next-generation gameplay, we needed to create a truly next-generation game, from the ground up." Despite being in an open world, the game still retains the high 60-frames-per-second frame rate most Burnout games have used. However, compromises such as the lack of day and night cycles and weather conditions have been made. Records will now be kept on players' drivers licenses and there will be statistics such as fastest time and biggest crash for every street in the game. Crash mode has been renamed to showtime. Unlike previous Burnouts, the user now has full control over where they initiate Showtime mode, there are no preset junctions or traffic patterns. Showtime mode can also be activated during events such as road rages and races, even when online. Also, races are no longer specific lengths and types. Races are simply started by pulling up at any of the 120 traffic lights around Paradise City and applying the accelerator and brake at the same time. Multiple settings have been confirmed to be fully customizable such as: *"Boost Rules", where the player may choose cars that use the boost styles from previous Burnout games. *Whether or not there is traffic in an online event. (Will no longer be available for ranked races in the Cagney update) *Start and finish points for online events with up to 16 checkpoints. (Will no longer be available for ranked races in the Cagney update) The damage system has also undergone retooling. There are now two different types of crash based on the condition of the car after the crash. If the player's car manages to retain all four wheels, the player may drive out of the crash and continue playing. If a player's car loses any of its wheels or winds up outside of the game's map, the car is in a "wrecked" state and the player will have to wait until their car is reset. Cars can also be torn into several pieces, be compressed and deform around objects as you crash into them. However, Alex Ward confirmed in the Official Crash FM podcast that cars may not be ripped in half as concept pictures and early information stated. There are also other cars which can be obtained by typing in a sponsor code, such as the Krieger Walmart WTR or the Hunter BestBuy Oval Champ, though these codes only work for certain regions. When starting the single player mode players are assigned with a learner's permit and a single car. Players must race and win events to earn points towards a higher license, ranging from D to Criterion Elite. After earning a new license every event that players complete is reset so they can replay the event again to earn credit towards a new license. Cars now have manufacturer and model names, which are loosely based on real-world cars but are mostly fictional. Cars may not be customized apart from color changes, which may be done in real-time by driving through the forecourt of a paint shop, which will randomly assign a color to the car, or by selecting the color in the Junkyard where players can select their vehicle. Other real-time changes include driving through the forecourt of a gas station to automatically refill your Burnout meter, and driving through the forecourt of a repair shop to automatically repair your car, allowing you to extend a Road Rage event beyond the car's damage limits. The online lobby system used by most video games has been replaced by a streamlined system known as "Easy Drive". While driving, players simply hit right on the D-Pad and the Easy Drive menu pops up on the bottom left hand corner of their screen. From there, players are able to invite another player from their friends list. Once friends have joined the game, the hosting player is then able to pick from a variety of events to play. A player can also join or host an open Freeburn Online session. Reception Burnout Paradise has received great reviews. The main complaint from the reviewers was the lack of restarts. For example, to restart a race after a loss, players have to turn around and drive back to the start line. This however, was fixed in the game's latest update, allowing for quick restarts after or during any event. Game Changing Content Criterion Games have been releasing downloadable Game Changing Content to enhance Burnout Paradise. They have stated that they will provide new content for at least a year after the game's original release in January 2008. Free Updates *Burnout Paradise 1.1 - Astaire, released January 22, 2008 *Burnout Paradise 1.2 - Bogart, released April 18, 2008 for Xbox 360 and April 24, 2008 for PlayStation 3 *Burnout Paradise 1.3 - Cagney, released July 10, 2008 for PlayStation 3 and August 4, 2008 for Xbox 360 *Burnout Paradise 1.4 - Burnout Bikes, released September 18, 2008 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 *Burnout Paradise 1.5 - Trophies, released September 25, 2008 for PlayStation 3, not released for Xbox 360 *Burnout Paradise 1.6 (PC 1.0.0.1) - Free February Update, released February 5, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and PC and February 6, 2009 for Xbox 360 *Burnout Paradise 1.7 (PC 1.1.0.0) - Second Burnout Store Update, (Current Version of the Game for PC) released February 18, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC *Burnout Paradise 1.8 - Third Burnout Store Update, released April 30, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 *Burnout Paradise 1.9 - Fourth Burnout Store Update, (Current Version of the Game for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) released June 11, 2009 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 Premium Content *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($9.99 / €9.99 / £7.99 / 800 ) - Party Pack, released February 5, 2009 *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($7.99 / €7.99 / £6.29 / 600 ) - Legendary Cars, released February 19, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($4.99 / €4.99 / 400 ) - Time Savers Pack, released February 19, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($12.99 / €12.99 / £9.99 / 1000 ) - Toys, released March 5, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($7.99 / €7.99 / £6.29 / 640 ) - Boost Specials, released March 12, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($9.99 / €9.99 / £7.99 / 800 ) - Cops and Robbers Pack, released April 30, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($12.99 / €12.99 / £9.99/ 1000 ) - Big Surf Island, released June 11, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 :Main article: Game Changing Content PlayStation Network Release Burnout Paradise was made available for download from the PlayStation Store on September 25, 2008 for $29.99. It has since been lowered to $20.00. Video Reviews StycY43qyHM WZZ9LDyJc4k&NR x7fhvhFw0Sg :Main article: Videos (Burnout Paradise) Category:Burnout series